Retaliation
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Vexen uses Marluxia's plants for an experiment, and he knows that the latter will retaliate. Too bad Vexen forgot that no one beats Marluxia. [VexenMarluxia, Early CoM]


Retaliation- By Kai's Snowfall (KaisSnowfall)

Rating- T

Summary- Vexen uses Marluxia's plants for an experiment, and he knows that the latter will retaliate. Too bad Vexen forgot that no one beats Marluxia. VexenMarluxia. Pre CoM

Note(s)- I was totally thrilled to meet another crack!pairing fan; and just out of glee I offered to do a fic for ckret2 on LJ, and she requested VexenMarluxia. This is also my first time writing a crack fic. Yeyz x3

Category(s)- General

Warnings- This is a CRACK PAIRING. So no flames please. Oh, and _slight_ OOCness.

----------------------------------

There were six members of Organization XIII sent to Castle Oblivion; and despite his lower rank, Marluxia was put in charge. Also among those 6 was Vexen, who kept to himself and locked himself in his lab conducting various upon(never letting anyone in unless it was Zexion or Lexaeus).

On this particular day, Vexen was going to conduct an experiment involving a certain kind of plant. But no matter where Vexen looked, he could not seem to find the plants he needed. Vexen prided himself in being a very organized scientist, so he could not understand where the plant(flowers) he had brought in _that very morning_ could be missing.

Vexen sighed, if worst came to worst, he may need to ask Marluxia; and he didn't like number XI much. Hell, he was plotting _against_ guy.

As he opened the door that lead to the hall, Vexen noticed a pile of purple things on the floor. Upon closer inspection he learned they were a Dragon Snaps; exactly the plants he had been looking for!

'_Perhaps I dropped them on the way in earlier...?_' But Vexen merely shook his head. '_Of course not_.' And he deftly plucked up the flowers and headed back to his lab to start the experiment.

--------------

Not long after Vexen finished the experiment he heard footsteps followed by the door being slammed open. When he looked up to see who had caused the disturbance, his eyes met off with a rather pissed-off Marluxia.

"Do you need something?" Asked Vexen in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Would you happen to know where my Dragon Snaps have disappeared to?" Asked Marluxia, eyes scanning the room.

"No, why would you think I would have them?"

Marluxia ignored his question and strode over to the concoction Vexen had made earlier and pointed to it. "This." Vexen raised an eyebrow. Would Marluxia be implying that the Dragon Snaps he had used earlier were stolen?

"I certainly did use Dragon Snaps for that mixture, but I had brought them in myself."

"Then were have mine gone?"

Vexen turned his back to Marluxia to continue on the calculations he was making to create a replica. "How should I know? Now if you don't mind, could you please leave? You're quiet distracting."

Marluxia just growled and left.

Unfortunately, number XI's reaction intrigued Vexen, and he decided he would try a new experiment.

--------------------------------

"_Where_ are my Forget-me-nots?"

'_That's ironic_' Vexen thought. "Forget-me-nots?"

"_Yes_."

"And why would you think _I_ did it?"

"I'm no fool. I _control_ plants. I'd know if one were in here."

"Then I suppose you would be talking about my potion. I made it earlier to see if replacing the plant a potion is made with a flower would change its' affect. Unfortunately it didn't turn out so well."

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that my plants are not for show."

"Then perhaps that is why my experiment failed."

------------------

At that moment, Marluxia was considering nothing more than homicide-by-plant.

----------------

This continued on for a few days, Vexen watching Marluxia's reactions differ depending on the changed variables.

A) What plant was stolen and it's worth.

and

B) What he turned it into.

But Vexen decided he would pause the experiment for now as it was not wise to mess too much with Marluxia.

-------

A few days after the Vexen stopped the experiments, Vexen yet again heard footsteps outside his door. He turned around to see the door slide open a Marluxia enter the room. The assassin gracefully walked across the floor to a particular bottle.

"What do you need this time?" Vexen questioned, he hadn't taken anything recently...

But then it hit him, _Marluxia was retaliating_.

"What would this potion be?" Marluxia asked slyly pointing to a strangely colored mixture. Vexen didn't like his tone.

"A growth potion."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

Marluxia picked up the container and inspected it with a knowing smirk. "There's a very strong scent coming from this bottle... It can't _only_ be a growth potion, can it?"

For a moment, Vexen thought Marluxia was imitating Zexion, but he quickly brushed that thought out of his mind. "What are you implying?"

Marluxia gave the academic an astute smile. "There's blood in here, isn't there?"

Vexen flinched. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But I think I'll be taking this." Marluxia secured his grip on the mixture and walked towards the door.

"_What_?"

"It would make an excellent fertilizer for my plants. And you seem to have no use for this potion either."

Vexen _fumed_. It had taken him six whole weeks to create that growth and mutation potion! And it was near _impossible_ to get the correct blood type for it as well!

The Chilly Academic quickly began formulating a plan in mind.

------------------------------------------------

Marluxia walked down the halls heading for his room. He had noticed that Vexen hadn't returned fire since he last picked up that growth potion. Though Marluxia also found it to be a mutation potion, though he would never admit it, the potion had done wonders for his new cherry blossom tree. (Not the very large ones, mind you) Whatever kind of blood was used seemed to increase the quality of the plants, and the mutation had made the petals as sharp as razor blades. Needless to say, number XI was pleased.

As he entered his room, Marluxia's step faltered and he almost slipped. He gained his footing to notice that the previously mentioned cherry blossom tree (and a good portion of his room) was covered in ice. And just outside the edges of the ice was Vexen, taking notes and occasionally glancing at the tree.

Marluxia wasn't even _considering_ homicide anymore. He was going to _do_ it. "What. Is. This." That wasn't a question.

Vexen turned around, seeming to acknowledge the other's presence. And though he appeared stoic, Marluxia could _feel_ the smirk that number VI was hiding.

"I was planning to do an experiment with the effects of ice on an organism subjected to my growth and mutation poisoning… But it seemed that you had taken the last potion I had of that formula, and this experiment could not wait to be reproduced. So I simply used the specimen you gave me."

Marluxia scowled and held out his hand to the side to summon his scythe.

Vexen let the smirk show clearly now. "Do you forget that my rank is much higher than yours, number _XI_?"

"I was put in charge of this mission, so I can do away with anyone invaluable." Marluxia countered fiercely.

"Ah. But fighting within the Organization is forbidden."

Marluxia growled and lowered his hand. "Then clean up your ice _and get out of my sight_."

"Very well." And Vexen brushed past Marluxia as he left.

Unfortunately, Vexen forgot that no one bests Marluxia….

--------------------------

Two days had passed since then, and Vexen had been rather irritated at his slow progress on his Riku replica project. His mind always seemed to be fluttering back to Marluxia, but Vexen merely dismissed it at unneeded paranoia.

At this moment, Vexen was heading down the hall to his lab when he heard footsteps echoing down the halls coming in his direction.

Vexen paused for a moment, slightly curious to see who it was, as nearly no one came to this wing of the castle often.

Vexen's eyes widened slightly as he identified the figure. Marluxia. Perhaps Marluxia was going a little too far now…? The game was getting sort of boring. But knowing Marluxia…

Vexen noticed that Marluxia was currently within five feet of him; and due to basic instinct, he took a step back towards the wall.

Suddenly, Marluxia shoved Vexen to the wall and locked his lips with Vexen's. The former, at the time, was too shocked to do anything.

After what seemed like the longest time (to Vexen) Marluxia pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his lips and a flash of triumph in his eyes before walking away; leaving Vexen totally shell-shocked.

After a little while of just _standing_ there, Vexen got a grip on his self as his hands ghosted over his lips.

Vexen knew he could never top that.

But Vexen tried to push it to the back of his and mark it as nothing more than a clever retaliation. (One that he couldn't beat)

--------------------

Though Vexen could never explain why the last thing he though of while Axel stabbed him to death was that moment.

-------------------------------

END.

_There_ we go. X.x I hope you enjoy it, ckret2. I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what you were looking for, this my first time actually _writing_ a real crack pairing. (I'm also sorry it took so long, evil school D:)

Oh, and please check out my (pitiful) attempt at drawing the hallway scene on my DA account here (remove the spaces): www. Deviant art. com/ deviation/ 40508194

Reviews from anyone loved! (No flames just because this is a crack pairing)


End file.
